Así es la Vida
by Lady-in-the-black
Summary: Las cosas por mala suerte no son como en un cuento de hadas esa es la mala noticia que su mente le recordaba a seguido junto con su tormentoso amor de mirada oscura y esa chica de mechas de fuego
1. Chapter 1

_**Antes que nada quisiera dar inicio a la historia, el tema es algo a lo que todas están acostumbradas de la chica que se muere por un galán y hace todo lo posible e imposible por él. Solo que yo no pienso ponerle las cosas fáciles a la pelirrosa ya que en este fic los golpes bajos de la vida darán su entrada en los momentos menos esperados jajaja.**_

_**Este es un Saku-Sasu-Karin, gran parte de la historia relatado por Sakura, partes de Sasuke y de la más odiada por la mayoría de las chicas (yo no me meto en ese grupo) Karin. Esta historia constara de dos partes "Así es la vida" y "I like Uchiha's" no sé que tanto éxito tendrá esta historia pero ya esta idea iba y venía a mi cabeza y decidí publicarlo.**_

_**Una cosa que quiero dejarles claro es que esta historia me está costando un poco su realización así que no creo poder entregarles episodios semanalmente, pero una cosa que está claro es que acabare ambas partes. Bueno creo que me pasé de habladora así que mejor les dejo en paz a que lean. **_

_**Comienzo de la ironía**_

_Lo miraba fijamente cada movimiento, cada gesto cada cosa que él hacia reafirmando su existencia guiaba mis sentidos, guiaba mi vida_

_Yo lo miraba callada él se dio cuenta de mi mirada insistente_

_¿Molestia que tanto miras? – pregunto_

"_a ti siempre te miro a ti" respondí internamente_

_Se me acerco y poso sus manos sobre mi rostro_

_Sakura no sé porque nunca note que eras tan linda – dijo este para después acercarse lentamente yo seré mis ojos y… _

_-o-_

Ring, ring, ring – sonaba el despertador insistentemente

El sueño de una fantasía que jamás seria otra cosa, me llevo a lo que es la dura realidad. Coincidía con el sueño repetidas veces pero ya llegue a la conclusión de que jamás seria otra cosa más que un sueño

Idiotamente me enamore de él, el mismo día en que lo vi y todo se empezó a remontar en el, todo desde que despertaba hasta que me dormía

Pero simplemente en su vida representaba una cosa, una maldita cosa que parecía irreparable y a lo mejor uno de los peores errores que he cometido, en su vida solo representaba el lugar de una amiga inseparable, acogedora, pero sin poder salir del término que conlleva a esto

¿Qué era lo que sentía por él?, yo siempre representaba esta emoción como amor…pero muchas veces me llamarón obsesionada y tal vez había algo cierto en esa denominación

-o-

Sakura-chan – me saludaba Naruto al verme entrar al curso

Hola Naruto – dije intentando buscar con mi mirada a Sasuke

Tenía que ser ahora en el que a lo mejor sería mi último año en el que lo podía ver, la prepa ya se acababa no había vuelta atrás el tiempo era contado e indudablemente corto

No había muchas chances para mí, solo el nada más que él era para mí, la única persona capaz de mover cielo y tierra en mi vida logrando un colapso en todos los sentidos

Ahí está - empezaron a decir las chicas repetidas veces

Esa fue la alarma de su pronta presencia, y ese inevitable temblor se apodero de mí al mismo tiempo en el que pose mis ojos en sus oscuros pozos

Sonreí para mis adentros con nerviosismo, con pena, con emoción

Sasuke-kun – dije su nombre para saludarlo con la mano intentando no ser muy efusiva como ya sé que eso le molesta - ¿Cómo has estado en todo este tiempo?

Bien – dijo en un bostezo su corto diálogo ya tan común en su vocabulario

Me alegro – le dije sonriendo

El me vio por un momento note como recorría todo mi cuerpo, como fulminaba esa seguridad que tenia con una sola mirada ya que el sonrojo en mis mejillas era más notable

El profesor del aula aun no llegaba algo común por lo que nos tocaba con Kakashi, podía aprovechar el momento

Entonces me metí al concurso de comer ramen – decía Naruto

Adivino, ganaste – dijo Sasuke

No, Hinata tuvo el primer puesto, fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta que era la mujer de mi vida

Ya esto era idiota, enamorarse porque alguien come ramen era el colmo

Dobe, esa es la cosa más tonta que has dicho - dijo Sasuke con una leve sonrisa en sus perfectos labios

¿Y tú que con la rubia? – pregunto Naruto y la idea de molerlo a golpes apareció en mi mente

Nada, solo salí con ella por una semana después no supe más – dijo para mi alivio

¿Y no hubo otra?

Pues si pero todas terminaron de la misma forma

El gran Dios, Satán, Buda o lo que sea me estaba ayudando al no traer obstáculos en mi camino de gran significado, solo eran las locas que todo el tiempo le siguen

Era magnifico, era de lo mejor

Bueno yo me voy con Hinata – nos dijo Naruto

Yo observaba a Sasuke, la piel nívea que tenía más aquellos cabellos azabaches y mirada de negro profundo, el cuerpo que se traía y aquel olor embriagante que desprendía

Lo miraba fijamente cada movimiento, cada gesto cada cosa que él hacia reafirmando su existencia guiaba mis sentidos, guiaba mi vida

Todo él era mi luz, mi sueño mi pan de cada día, porque el simple hecho de su devastadora presencia este en mi vida hacia que el mundo se voltee y de vueltas hacia el astro gigante de su presencia

Él se dio cuenta de mi mirada insistente y también poso sus ojos sobre mí, haciendo que el momento se paralizara que parezca eterno, sobrecogedor y representaba lo que hace tanto quería que haga

"mírame, mírame, como yo lo hago", el deseo ferviente de que yo no fuera la única en sentir esto… que fuera mutuo y no solamente llevado por una persona, no como la carga con la cual yo tenía que vivir aprisionada

Molestia ¿Qué tanto miras? – pregunto

"a ti siempre te miro a ti", hablo esa voz interna que poseo

Aun perdida en la oscuridad de sus ojos con el silencio ocasionado de ambas partes nos quedamos así por un momento largo, casi eterno

Eran inconmensurables las ganas que tenían de estar junto a él, de representar en su vida algo más importante. Él que estaba recargado en su asiento se levanto y vino hacia mí posando sus manos en mi rostro

Delineando cada rasgo que tenia, pasando sus dedos por mis parpados, la silueta de mi rostro, por mi empinada nariz y delineando mis labios

Sasuke deja de hacer eso – le dije apartando sus manos de mi rostro

El me vio y sonrió de forma preciosa

No sé porque nunca note que eras tan linda – me dijo acercándose a mi

Esto era lo mismo del sueño solo que esta vez ya no lo era, pero… de esta manera me di cuenta que si le interesaba de que podía ser una realidad

Me acerque a él, nuestras respiraciones se entrecruzaron

Yo era de el aunque él no lo supiera y lo único que pedía es que el también me perteneciera

Ya estaba lista, pero todo fue interrumpido

Hola alumnos lamento llegar tarde, es que me perdí en el camino de la vida – dijo el maestro una frase ya escuchada más de una vez

Yo revolví los ojos con frustración, pero antes Sasuke me dijo una cosa "tenemos que hablar en el receso", todo parecía tan perfecto, lo había conseguido en un solo día lo que deseaba solo faltaba realizar el último paso

Las cosas pueden ser buenas, la vida puede ser buena tal vez todos mis sacrificios por el valieron la pena

El no haber salido con otros por ser fiel a mis sentimientos hacia él dieron frutos

Mi devoción iba a ser recompensada

Me senté en mi banco y mire un rato a Kakashi, pero después dirigí mi vista a mi blanco común a él a Sasuke, quien también me estaba mirando

Ah, se me olvidaba – hablo Kakashi – presentarles a la nueva alumna que tendremos –dijo abriendo la puerta

Los pasos retumbaban hasta llegar dentro del aula, todos se dieron vuelta, la chica capto la atención de todos sin excepción

La chica de pelo fuego mismo nos vio con superioridad con la frente en alto y sonrisa confiada, se saco las gafas dando a conocer sus grandes ojos con enormes pestañas con un color igual al de su cabello antes de hablar y dijo:

Como están mi nombre es Karin Tsuruga, un gusto – la voz potente que tenia esta hizo que mis nervios se pongan de punta

Su presencia tan notable, ese rostro impecable, esa figura tan moldeada y esa seguridad inigualable, me advirtieron que tenía conmigo a uno de los momentos de impotencia infinita ya que…

Mire a Sasuke de reojo y note que su mirada estaba absorta en ella

La bruja de mi película había llegado.

**Como no quiero mal entendidos quisiera hablar de mi forma de ver a los personajes que obtendrán un papel importante en la historia:**

**Sakura.- Todos conocemos las actitudes comunes de esta chica quién es tal vez la que representa la mayor normalidad en el equipo 7 ya que sus traumas no van al extremo del "zorro" y él "vengador" jajaja. Pero hay cosas aparte de esto como bien sabemos y percibimos todo porque en fin ¿Qué es la normalidad? Esto es algo ambiguo porque lo normal puede que sea también anormal pero es socialmente aceptado**

**Sakura posee un temperamento fuerte en exceso además de ser una persona impulsiva y es alguien a la que es fácil de hacer perder los cabales, esto lo sabemos muy bien pero también se sabe que la chica es prudente y se sabe controlar si es que existe en medio de esto lo que es el miedo o piensa en algo mejor que descontrolar su ira, también cabe decir que la chica es inteligente tal vez posee más memoria que técnica por lo que no llega al nivel de Shikamaru u otros genios de este anime a elección de ustedes, pero se ve que ella florece ante la adversidad pero siempre hay algo que hace que siga estancada ¿lo notaron?... a pesar de que una chica que posee tantas cualidades beneficiosas además de que su vida no está deteriorada por traumas ella no se cree capaz de nada ¿Por qué? Ella sufre de baja autoestima se cree una carga en vez de una acompañante más, se piensa no necesaria para nada. Además de que parece no tener orgullos no amor propio ya que sin ofender a las fieles admiradoras del SasuSaku me parece que Sasuke jamás le dio las suficientes alas para enamorarse de él, además de que este era un patán y en estos últimos hasta tubo la sagacidad de querer matarla, porque ¿Quién se enamoraría de alguien que apenas y te dirige la palabra y para colmo también quiera acabar con tu vida por un simple capricho de su parte? Yo no lo haría eso es algo ilógico porque hay que diferenciar "amor" de "atracción o gusto". Y para el pesar de muchos con no quererse a pesar de tener cualidades inimaginables no se puede sacar mucho jugo de esto ya que si te piensas inútil lo eres lamentablemente es un juego en contra de nuestra propia mente. También una cualidad de Sakura que muchas añaden a sus fic y yo también pienso hacer uso es el famoso "iner" pero este curioso personaje venido del subconsciente de la pelirrosa ¿Qué es lo que significa? A mi ver es el panorama de una doble personalidad, hasta en ciertas ocasiones he visto que el iner fue llamado como la verdadera Sakura, así que puede que este personaje chistoso de la serie sea algo más que un complemento de una conversación interpersonal **

**Sasuke.- Primero que nada debo recalcar que él chico no me cae mal solo que nunca lo veré como el bueno ni por más que lo quiera jajaja. Hay que recalcar que Sasuke es en extremo emocional a pesar de ser un cubito de hielo en todo el anime o manga es el que siente más y es más sensible, eso parece algo raro ¿no? Pero aunque no me crean aquellos que no expresan emociones son aquellos que temen más el ser golpeados por la vida y sentir más porque el querer crea muchas emociones más, tanto negativas como positivas. Lo malo que es Sasuke también se puede deber a lo bueno que es otra anomalía que yo encuentro.**

**Se puede ver en toda la serie como un chico atlético, inteligente y con talento en casi todo lo que hace porque es un prodigio venido de una familia de personas renombradas y temidas, por ende el no fue excepción de este caso. Pero de esto vino un inconveniente la carga venida del estereotipo que ya tuve desde su nacimiento porque Sasuke no puede ser mediocre ni normal, ni siquiera puede conformarse como bueno "tiene" que ser el mejor y a esto viene la carga del hermano que parece perfecto. **

**Es egoísta solo piensa en él esto se podría deber a su poca comunicación con la gente ya que a partir de que se quedo como huérfano el chico no forjo ningún lazo muy importante aparte del equipo 7 pero ya cuando acepto a la soledad y el odio como sus amigos más allegados, cabe decir que Sasuke es sumamente rencoroso y para colmo de los males es vengativo, por algo este se autonombro como "vengador" todo esto tiene su raíz que aunque a mí también me moleste el error lo cometió su hermano al llenarle a Sasuke la cabeza de ideas erróneas. Y también vendrían cosas aún peores como los traumas que carga desde la niñez y que con el pasar de los tiempos empeoran. En este fic voy a hacer un Sasuke más normal y no tna negativo porque no sufrió la pérdida de sus padrea a manos del cruel hermano quien también resulto ser un héroe y bueno ya sabemos lo demás, pero el hacerlo muy común no va bien con el tendrá sus problemas pero en una escala mucho menor. **

**Con respecto a sentimentalismo en pareja, la verdad que aquí no podría decir nada, nunca pudimos saber cómo le gustan a Sasuke ni nada por el estilo así que esto será mera obra mía**

**Karin.- La chica pelo fuego a mi ver es otra versión de Sakura pero más exagerada, ella también es inteligente, alterada, impulsiva y bla, bla y bla. Pero las diferencias de esta radican en algunos detalles pero que son muy importantes.**

**Karin a mi ver no tiene un autoestima baja se cree importante a pesar de no serlo y jamás he escuchado de la parte esta una réplica hacia su inutilidad, ella es más fuerte en esto además de que al ser traicionada por Sasuke esta suelta toda la información a cambio de comida jajaja la chica en verdad muestra ser auténtica así que demuestra saber los límites de su voluntad de seguimiento hacia este chico que no le conviene, cabe decir de que es una mala mentirosa pero también es una chica con un buen don para conseguir lo que quiere además de que le agrada el ser respetada hasta por aquel que le asusta con su mirada. Si Karin a mi ver es un buen personaje pero ¿donde está su problema? Su problema vendría en lo superficial que es, ya que si no fuera porque se haya quedado cegada ante la apariencia de Sasuke (además de su chakra que al parecer era magnífico) nunca hubiera pasado la tragedia que le toco. Y por sus cualidades me parece excelente para ser l villana o bien le rival de la pelirrosa.**

**Con respecto a Sakura pienso hacer evolucionar a este personaje y de los demás veremos a que nos vamos a meter después jajaja. Habrá otro personaje de gran relevancia pero este vendrá mucho más adelante a la vez que uno pasara a ser desligado poco a poco a un extra jajaja. Si hay críticas o alguna inconformidad de mi forma de pensar de estos personajes déjenmelo saber para poder cambiar a mis personajes y hacerlos al menos parecidos a lo que ha hecho Masashi**

**Bueno me parece que les he hecho aburrir con tanta palabrería así que me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Y una cosa quiero dejar en claro lo que he escrito solo es una forma de ver no los psicoanalice ni nada por el estilo ya que todavía no poseo los conocimientos necesarios para hacer tal cosa solo veo todo a mi propia perspectiva.**


	2. Bruja

A pesar de que no tuve ningún review le doy un sincero agradecimiento a Tathuhime quién me agrego a sus favoritos E aquí aclaro una cosa Sakura tiene un aspecto común y corriente no es la extravagante pelo chicle que conocemos, no se preocupen las cosas serán como son con su apariencia pero eso se hará esperar y mucho porque sus hebras rosas significaran renobancia, un nuevo comienzo y la hora de ganar de Sakura, pero mientras… Bueno un nuevo episodio de esta historia… aún común pero no se preocupen que yo soy mala guajajaja, no mentira vean el episodio y díganme como salio. Bruja

Su maldita seguridad, las miradas que robaba por esa mirada fiera que tenía, de hecho se me hizo que ella a pesar de no ser extremadamente guapa tenía un algo que yo no poseía

Tal vez eran esos rasgos extravagantes, una cabellera tal como el fuego y ojos del mismo tinte era algo que poseía y por más que sean falsos eran pocas las personas que tenían la valentía de ponérselos… yo en cambio no tenía nada de especial solo una maltrecha cabellera café oscuro y unos ojos de oscuro tinte y ni que decir de mi cuerpo era un tabla

Sabía que en estos precisos momentos me comía la impotencia, otra vez mi mala autoestima salía a flote

— Señorita Tsuruga siéntese enfrente de Uchiha – ordeno Kakashi yo apreté los puños en un intento de apaciguar mi furia

Ella fue coqueta y con una sonrisa dirigida a mi azabache se sentó en su respectiva banca

"hay que quitarle la cabeza" me decía esa vocecilla que aparecía recurrentemente en mi cabeza

— Disculpa – dijo ella viéndole la cara a mi amado – ¿me harías el favor de mostrarme el establecimiento? – pregunto ella con una leve sonrisa

Sasuke la vio por unos minutos para después asentir lentamente, frio como siempre. Pero yo bien se que Sasuke no accedería a este tipo de cosas a no ser… que esa persona le interesara

"Chandaro, ten confianza en mí y te prometo que él en verdad será nuestro" volvía a hablar esa parte siniestra mía

"no, no puedo reaccionar mal" me respondí pareciendo una loca

"quien dijo que reaccionaria mal, lo que yo pienso hacer es usar una cosa que funcione más de lo que tú hiciste en todos estos años" dijo con una leve risa

"cállate" me reprendí

La verdad era que este fenómeno de hablar conmigo misma era algo más que recurrente supongo que era como el diablo de las caricaturas que suele aparecer, que ruega muchas veces por ser quien acabe con todos los males que me rodean, hasta ahora el que siempre consigue el dominio de mi es el ángel

Y entre disputas, malos consejos y rabia reprimida se paso la hora logrando atender absolutamente nada de la clase, pero en fin ese no era problema para mi Haruno Sakura la chica más inteligente en el instituto

Esa chica de nombre Karin se fue perdiendo entre los aislados pasillos de todo el colegio con la compañía de Sasuke, no se sabe cuánto desearía estar en su lugar o cuanto en estos precisos momentos la detesto

Y en ese momento supe que mi encuentro con el azabache se quedo como solo una promesa vacia.

-o-

Relamí mis labios con solo verlo

Vaya que el chico no estaba nada mal, es más no tenía nada que este mal en su persona

"Excusa vaga"

Una excusa era para mí saber de estos recintos, yo ya se la infraestructura de este lugar ya me había memorizado los lugares más importantes cuando empecé a andar por estos lugares, por algo era llamada como superdotada

— Eh, Sasuke – hable lo más coqueta que podía mientras estábamos a solas en el patio trasero, el último lugar que me mostraría

El me vio de reojo y con una ceja me pregunto qué era lo que deseaba

"definitivamente el chico era de pocas palabras" pero eso era lo que me gustaba de él, significaba un reto aun mas grande para mi

— Pues… - mire al suelo e intente ponerme un poco tierna ante sus ojos – yo…

— Ya se acabo todo, me retiro – dijo él mientras se alejaba de mis con las manos en los bolsillos

"¿Me dejaba con la palabra en la boca?" "¿a mí, a Karin?", lo que estaba haciendo era el peor error que podía cometer alguien

Mal nacido

— ¿Vas a salir conmigo sí o no? – pregunte cuando me acerque torpemente a él mientras lo veía furiosa

El no respondió nada, pero note como se sintió intimidado por un leve momento, poco después formulo una sonrisa

— Claro – me respondió

Ya entendía, el que tenía en frente era masoquista, no le gustaba una chica fácil de domar a lo mejor esperaba la que le domen

— Venme a recoger a esta dirección – dije dándole un papel – te quiero cuatro empunto si no te mando al demonio – dije amenazante

El asintió rápidamente

"pues veremos si me salgo otra vez con la mía"

-o-

— No, no, no – decía repetidamente mientras se me venían varias cosas que en estos precisos momentos este haciendo con Karin – la odio, la detesto, la… la ash – decía mientras veía fijamente mi plato de comida aun lleno

Ino me veía divertida mientras hablaba sola como una loca

— Se nota que Sasuke en verdad te tiene loca frente de marquesina – dijo esta en son de broma

— Jajaja, que graciosa Ino – conteste molesta – es que me da bronca ver cómo se va con la chica nueva, Ino a mi me costo años que me dirigiera la palabra

— Bueno eso es cierto, esa chica cumplió una proeza – dijo tocándose el mentón en gesto pensativo – debo pedirle consejos para saber cómo hace para llamar tanto la atención

Yo le vi enfadada

"vaya amiga que tenía, no sabía ni dar un consuelo"

— Sin saber ni como es, ya la odio – dije resentida

— Pues mira ahí viene tu nueva rival con una sonrisa en su rostro

Y como no notarlo si la chica con cada paso que daba hacia que todos se volteen a verla, en verdad que la desgraciada llamaba mucho la atención ya era como una de las más populares con solo ser su primer día

— No entiendo que es lo que ven de especial en ella, si solo es una común y cualquiera pelirroja – dije mientras la veía con recelo

— No es tan cualquiera, ya que nunca vi un rojo tan intenso y aun peor unos ojos de ese tono, es como ver a una pelirosa andando por las calles es algo anormal ¿no crees? – me pregunto esta mientras la veía atentamente

— Debe de ser anoréxica es demasiado delgada para no serlo – dije intentando de sacarle un defecto

— Pues si ella lo es tu también ya que me parece que pesan lo mismo – dijo otra vez contradiciéndome

— Qué buena amiga eres – dije de forma sarcástica – si es que a esa chica la vez tan genial deberías de hablarle

— Lo pienso hacer Sakura, pero no te preocupes no hay otra chica que tenga tu frente se me hará difícil reemplazarte – dijo para después lanzar una risa al aire

— Maldita – insulte enfadada mientras la veía mal

— Hay Sakura no te lo tomes a pecho tu eres mi mejor amiga esa chica solo me llama la atención como a todos

Su forma de caminar de esa chica era tan segura, una seguridad que jamás tendré se denotaba en cada paso que daba

"jajaja, lo sabía esa chica para voz representa admiración", decía esa maquiavélica voz de mi interior

"de que debería admirarle, si solo es una idiota teñida y con lentes de contacto". Respondí a mi otro yo

"pues no lo sé, ¿tal vez por poseer esa seguridad que tú no tienes o mejor dicho no quieres sacar a luz?". Me dijo esta vocecilla "déjame actuar, deja que salga verás que todos se rinden a tus pies como lo hacen con ella"

"cállate, yo solo quiero ser yo". Me respondí de nuevo

"yo soy tu si cambiamos de papeles no serás nadie más que tu pero diferente". Insistió

Uy, como me molestaba el tener que hablar conmigo de esta forma en verdad que parecía lunática, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a esto

Y esa mirada mía iba tras Karin, insistente y que no se preocupaba por disimular el recelo son el que le veía. Claro que esto hubiera estado bien si esta no se hubiera dado la vuelta y me viera con esa cara exterminadora

— Que me ves – pregunto está con el seño fruncido - ¿te gusto? – dijo con sorna

Ino se cubría la cara con una mano intentando de esa forma no mostrarme que se estaba riendo ante tal pregunta de la pelirroja

— Cállate bruja – dijo enfadada

Esta frunció el seño

— Tu ridícula niña tonta – dijo esta mirándome de arriba abajo

Yo le vi furiosa pero no respondí nada no debía de gastar saliva con ella, bueno para ser franca no le seguí el juego porque Sasuke entraba por el comedor y no quería parecer vulgar frente a él

Así que solo comí sin querer seguir buscando pelea con mi nueva rival hacia el corazón de Sasuke

-o-

— Sasuke, ¿se te lanzo encima la nueva? – pregunto Naruto con la boca repleta de ramen

— Bueno… - medite un rato para saber lo que en realidad había pasado – pues parecía que lo iba a hacer, pero al final acabo gritándome – dije meditabundo – me llamo la atención así que pienso salir con ella – le dije mientras veía mi plato que no tenía buena pinta

— Pensé que te animaste por estar con Sakura, Wakatebbayo – dijo este mientras comía rápidamente

— Pues pensaba que podría estar con ella pero es mi amiga ny para ser sincero hay algo en ella que no me agrada lo suficiente – dije mientras ponía el plato a un lado decidido a que no lo comería

— Bueno es tu decisión – dijo este comiendo feliz

— Si – dije mientras veía a Sakura y después a Karin

El timbre sonó, el receso ya se había acabado

-o-

Entramos a clases y cada uno se puso en su respectivo lugar y yo solo me quedaba viendo a Sasuke desde atrás de él ya que ese era mi lugar

"veme solo te pido que voltees tu mirada". Pedía internamente lo que jamás me atrevería a decir. "veme como me viste hace un rato"- Volvía a pedir en mi mente lo que jamás diría en voz fuerte

— Buenos días – dijo el profesor yo solté un respingo al darme cuenta de su presencia

— Buenos días – contestamos todos en unísono

— Yo dictare la clase de Historia les informo eso para todos aquellos que no estén informados – nos dijo – hoy empezaremos a ver los conocimientos generales que tengan cada uno, espero que no sea Sakura la única que responda como ya es costumbre – dijo este a lo bajo

Como ya dije yo era un as en todo lo que tenga que ver con los estudios solo que deportista no soy ni un poco

— ¿cuál es la capital de Alemania? – pregunto este

Fácil la respuesta es…

— Berlín – escuche una voz que dijo la respuesta antes de que yo la contestara

— Excelente señorita ¿Cómo se llama?

— Karin – dijo está haciendo que yo me quede anonadada al saber el nombre

_Esto era solo una coincidencia_, en fin es bien conocida la capital de Alemania

— ¿Capital de china? – pregunto

— Hong – dije pero dude

"no esa no era la respuesta"

— Pekín – respondio Karin de nuevo volviéndome a ganar

_Otra coincidencia_, me convencía a mi misma

— ¿La bandera de Irán? – pregunto este

Esa no me la sabía, ¿Cómo era esta?

— Fácil – contesto de nuevo esa maldita voz – consta de tres colores verde, amarillo y rojo que van en franjas por el orden que he mencionado, lleva además el símbolo del león con la espada y un sol detrás – dijo esta

Yo le vi anonadada, la maldita era inteligente

— Le felicito – adulo el profesor – Haruno aquí tiene una digna rival para usted – dijo señalándomela

— Si, una buena rival – dije forzando a mis labios a formar una sonrisa

_¡maldita bruja!_

— La primera que tengo en toda mi vida – decía más para mí que para cualquiera

_¡bruja, bruja, bruja!_

-— Una rival para todo lo que hago o deseo – dije mientras apretaba los puños con voz solamente para mi, en una ataque de histeria

_¡odiosa, desgraciada, bruja!_

**Datos del capítulo****: Bueno hay cosas que quiero recalcar el Inner tendrá gran relevancia en toda la historia ya que no será solo un complemento, Sakura tiene doble personalidad una es la que todos conocemos y la otra la adorada Inner jejeje y eso esta comprobado por la batalla de esta contra Ino el hecho de que haya dos almas dentro de Sakura da a conocer este hecho… al menos eso es lo que pienso**

**Naruto siempre dice Tebayo, no es solo dattebato puede ser muchas cosas en si un ejemplo es el que esta en el capítulo wakatebayo**

**¿Dudas?, ¿sugerencias?, ¿reclamos?, ¿quejas?, ¿felicitaciones?, ¿algo? Jajaja.**

**Quiero reviews… **


	3. Perdida

Se que he tardado mucho en publicar el nuevo episodio, pero me entro un poco de depre al no encontrar ningún comentario jajaja. Pero bueno he seguido con mi tarea y aquí esta un nuevo episodio. ¿Les gustara?. Espero que si Perdida

Pues si bien supe que ella llegaría a ser una rival a temer desde el momento en que su arrogante mirada se entrecruzo con la mía ahora me parecía que no podía ni a llegar a ser una rival ya que la derrota se veía en el horizonte, yo no podía ganar ni siquiera me creía capaz.

Ese test o como se quiera llamar fue una cubeta de agua fría para mí. Porque sin lugar a dudas yo tenía que estudiar, por primera vez en mi vida que estaba atrasada en este sentido. Vaya dilemas de la vida que tengo que surcar solo porque a alguien como a Karin se le ocurrió aparecer en el horizonte y aún peor fue para mí lo que me entere después de mi atropeyante clase de historia.

- Salir, ¿dices que van a salir? – pregunte mientras veía preocupada a Ino quien solo asintió y me vio con pena.

Pues las noticias corren rápido y sobre todo si se trataba de Sasuke en este lugar y yo simplemente sentía como si el mundo se me derrumbara encima. Ya que él jamás acepto una invitación mía sin importar a qué lugar lo quisiera llevar, gran progreso un solo día y ella consigue más de lo que yo pude en tres años

¿Cómo lo hacía?, válgame que la cuestión se incrementara en mi cabeza cuando la veía. Karin, Karin maldita mosca muerta de cabello carmesí

"hay que hacer algo", volvió a insistir mi otra mitad. Esa voz que suplicaba por meter manos en el juego y que yo me negaba a dejarle hacer ello.

"déjame en paz, no se puede hacer nada", farfulle en voz baja intentando que nadie escuche esta conversación personal.

"¿piensas perder así de fácil?", insistió, yo medite mientras veía a Sasuke y después dirigía mi mirada a la delgada silueta de Karin

Yo no estaba dispuesta a perder algo por lo que tanto trabaje, pero ¿Cómo?, no sabía ni que hacer para recuperar algo que nunca fue mío, eso era una idea ilógica y egoísta y sin perder escrúpulos eso era algo propio de mí, algo que haría.

"no", respondí apretando los puños, "no, pero lo hare sola a mi manera", solemnes palabras de confianza salían de mis labios. Confianza casi extinta y hecha añicos por esa chica de delgada silueta

¿Por qué la odiaba tanto si es que ella nunca hizo nada en mi contra y para colmo recién la conocía? La pregunta ni yo misma supiera responder pero algo estaba dicho y escrito es que no podía soportar que alguien a quien ni conozco ni quisiera introducir como rival este ganando más terreno del que yo pude. Por eso mismo era este desprecio que sentía.

- Frentesota, ya veo que te la pasaras el resto del día hablando sola – me interrumpió Ino de ese mar de pensamientos. Yo le vi un poco desubicada y solo atine a fruncir el entrecejo

- Cerda no molestes – reprendí – yo siendo tú estaría para consolarme, ¿no vez el estado crítico en el que se encuentra tu amiga? – dije de forma melodramática. Ella revolvió los ojos y tras botar un suspiro de resignación me invito a ir a su casa ya que las clases ya habían llegado a su tan esperado final

Mis ojos lo volvieron a buscar, para solo despedirme con la mirada. Sasuke… era inalcanzable

-o-

- Teme, ¿Cómo te fue ayer? – pregunto Naruto al ver la presencia de Sasuke en el ambiente

Yo que ya lo vi pasar, note algo inusual en él desde el momento que mis ojos se toparon con su silueta al entrar, él… él tenía una pequeña sonrisa impresa en su rostro. Sasuke nunca sonríe eso es algo que tuve que descubrir tras varios intentos vanos hacia ese propósito, el simple hecho de que eso pasara concernía a solo una persona a nada más y nada menos que Karin.

Este se acerco al rubio y no pude escuchar de qué iba su plática

Mis labios se hincharon de tanto apretarlos para evitar ese grito de frustración que quería hacerse escuchar.

Ella ganaba varios puntos sin parar y yo seguía sin poder acertar con ninguna de mis estrategias. A lo mejor ella ganaba por su seguridad, esa seguridad que yo debo tener en cuenta que apenas y poseo.

"Respira Sakura respira, Sasuke será tuyo eso es definitivo", en un intento de aminorar la frustración que sentía

"si el vendrá y te sacara de la peste de este mundo", hablo entre risas mi otra parte "y también el cielo será rosa y Naruto resultara ser súper dotado" inquirió con ese sarcasmo que ya bien se lo abra aprendido de Ino "no estaremos en esas niñerías tú bien sabes que el príncipe valiente no existe y el papel de la princesa es denigrante, si tú quieres al chico debes de ir por él no esperar a que algo por él estilo pase"

¿Cómo mi propio ser era tan cruel conmigo?, la sugestión venía cada que escuchaba esa vocecilla que no quería acallar en mi cabeza y lo que me resultaba más frustrante era las verdades que esta me decía porque yo no podía esperar a que todo se solucione debía de hacer algo, cabe decir que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Vaya papel de idiota me tocaba interpretar.

- Sakura – las palabras entrecortadas provenientes de esa rasposa voz, me hicieron saltar de mi asiento

- Hola, Sasuke –kun – salude intentando disimular la histeria en la que me había hundido desde ayer - ¿Cómo estás? – pregunte mientras una nerviosa sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. Yo si era una buena mentirosa pero su presencia hacia que cada nervio se me ponga de punta

- Ayer no pudimos hablar, espero que no me hayas esperado – me dijo este con un tono de preocupación apenas notable pero presente

- No, jajaja que va ni siquiera me acorde de ello – respondí nerviosa. Pero bien era cierto sabía que no vendría porque estaba con Karin además de que se me fue la idea cuando vi a la pelirroja

- Sakura… quisiera pedirte que.. – dijo este con la vergüenza dibujada en su pálido rostro. La esperanza se presento en ese preciso momento

Se me estaba declarando, lo sabía ya sea por el nerviosismo que nunca se denotaba de su parte o porque él era demasiado orgulloso para pedir ayuda a y sería menos posible que si la necesitara fuera a mi persona

- Sí, claro que acepto Sasuke – me adelante ante los hechos ya seguros de a qué venía todo esto. Este me sonrió apenas perceptiblemente

- No estés tan ansiosa primero te diré que es lo que deseo – me reprocho este – Sakura eres mi amiga desde hace unos tres años yo jamás pensé que te diría esto…

"Al parecer los cuentos de hadas si existen", hablo esa voz un poco incrédula "jamás pensé que todo resultaría tan fácil"

"jajaja, vez que conseguí lo que quería, hable en murmullos "gane y"

- Ayúdame a saber más de Karin – atine a escuchar solo esa frase después de desconcentrarme con mi "inner"

"sabía que era muy bueno para ser verdad", chillo mi voz interior

- ¿Qué? – logre articular después de sentir que el mundo se me hacia pedazos

- Sé que resultara una gran molestia para ti, pero esa chica me llamo la atención y como tú eres chica quisiera que me ayudes con ella

"vete a la mierda y pídeselo a otra que yo no me ofrezco a dar lo que yo deseo", hablo indignada mi otra mitad "vamos díselo y aprovecha para decirle que es un idiota por no darse cuenta de tus sentimientos"

- Sasuke, yo… - la voz se aminoraba por el nudo de mi garganta, pestañeaba rápidamente por no dejar que una lágrima caiga de mis ojos – está bien hablare con ella

- Sabía que podía contar contigo, te lo agradezco Sakura – dijo este y se dio la vuelta porque ya empezaba la clase

- No hay de que – dije en un susurro

"él no es idiota, tú eres quien se sobrepasa en ese término" empezó a reprocharme esa maldita voz "una cosa es que aceptes que sus ojos anden en busca de otras personas que no son vos pero es muy distinto ayudar en algo que sabes que te hará daño", seguía hablando "no digo que seas egoísta pero al menos piensa en voz misma"

"basta, por favor quiero ser normal y no escuchar una maldita voz que me molesta cada vez que se le da la gana", farfulle en mi intento fallido de contener las lágrimas que caían en mis apuntes y me daban a conocer la miseria en la que me había sumido.

-o-

Era interesante, tenía algo simplemente atrayente y dominante

Aunque debo de aceptar que las cosas no fueron muy bien según el plan desde la aparición de esos dos amiguillos que tenia ella

- _Hola Karin – la vos del peli plateado sonó fuerte desde la puerta y la sonrisa de Karin se desvaneció con el aire_

- _Ese apestoso – logre escuchar de los labios de ella mientras veía en la dirección de este _

- _Nuevo chico ¿eh?- pregunto este viniendo con un chico súper desarrollado a nuestra mesa dándose el lujo de comer las papas fritas de mi plato – ¿y qué va a ser otro de tus tantos acostones? – decía sin tomarme en cuenta_

- _Cierra la boca Suigetsu – hablo esta apretando el tenedor firmemente en sus manos _

- _Hasta ahora me pregunto porque te metes con tantos y jamás conmigo – refunfuño entre dientes mientras se rascaba la cabeza _

- _Porque tú eres un pelmazo bueno para nada que huele mal – respondió esta ya más relajada pero aun frustrada_

- _¿Y el nombre del pobre ingenuo es? – dijo este _

- _Mi nombre es Uchi…_

- _Sasuke nos vamos – mi mirada se entrecruzo con la de ella intentando ver su grado de enojo y hasta qué punto podría dominarla_

_Sote un suspiro, no requería una escenita frente a tanta gente y tampoco la compañía de sus amiguillos me era muy apacible. Y sin más me pare _

- _Hey Karin ¿A dónde van no les podemos acompañar? – se escabullo con nosotros es pli plata_

_¿Nos seguiría por un momento le vi desconcertado a Karin_

- _Juugo ya sabes qué hacer – dijo esta mientras veía como el chico de pelo que hacia juego a su nombre retenía al chico con un brazo_

La verdad es que no fue una gran cita, por el misterio de sus amigos. la escabullida, el mal humor que tenía ella y el no saber exactamente qué era lo que quería hacer con ella. Por primera vez me sentí incomodo al no saber qué hacer con ella ya que temía que si hacía algo impropio ella reaccione mal y… tal vez me gustaba un poco más que las otras

¿Su personalidad?, ¿su delicadeza poco delicada?, ¿sus apariencia llamativa?. ¿su voz extraorbitante? O quizás esa mezcla de personalidades y actitudes que se me hacían difíciles de comprender y la hacían ver fascinante

Aunque al final no todo fue tan mal…

- _Siento el mal momento que te hicieron pasar esos idiotas o mejor dicho Suigetsu – dijo en la puertezuela de su casa mientras el alumbrado nos bestia de un manto luminoso – es que a ese idiota le encanta inmiscuirse en mi vida privada jeje – dijo esto mirando al piso un poco avergonzada_

_La pregunta de "¿Dónde está la chica que hace poco me estiro como saco?" se inmiscuyo por mi mente pero no me importaba demasiado ese hecho_

- _¿Karin no vas a entrar hija? Ya es tarde – la voz de la madre de esta se asomo por la ventana junto a los ojos un tanto recelosos de lo que supongo será su padre ambos de pelo castaño… no había duda ella se había teñido ¿pero acaso importaba?_

- _ Adiós – le dije mientras le implante un beso en la mejilla_

_Me quise alejar pero ella me volvió a acercar poniendo su mano en mi camisa para después implantarme un beso con la osadía de que aún sus padres no despegaban la vista de ambos y no me importo correspondí_

- _Así es como me gusta despedirme – dijo esta para después darme un sutil guiño de ojo – nos vemos _

Y me gusto más yo no quería, tenía que saber más de ella y solo podía usar a una persona para eso aunque yo bien sabía que hacer tal cosa era egoísta y despiadado… porque noto en los ojos de Sakura que no me ve como solo un amigo

_-o-_

Y la vi, estaba consciente con esto más estaba perdida es más ni siquiera eso estaba fundida, pero no me podía rehusar a la petición de Sasuke

Me acerque a duras penas hacia ella con las palabras ahogadas en la garganta, la furia queriendo desparramar por mis ojos y consecutivamente mejillas, con los puños infringiendo una lucha tenue por no ir a darle uno de estos a la cara de la susodicha y con mis labios luchando por dar una sonrisa de protocolo. Cosas que pude a medias

Hola Karin – pronuncie su nombre con voz baja casi fúnebre. No podía creer que todo se le daría de una forma tan fácil

**¿Vale al menos un review?**


End file.
